guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Yusif Khalil Abdallah Nur
| place_of_birth = Mecca, Saudi Arabia | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest = | arresting_authority = | date_of_release = | place_of_release = | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = Saudi Arabia | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 73 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Repatriated | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript = | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Yusif Khalil Abdallah Nur is a citizen of Saudi Arabia, who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. Nur's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 73. The Department of Defense reports that he was born on March 16, 1982, in Mecca, Saudi Arabia. Nur was repatriated without ever been charged on June 24, 2006. Inconsistent identification A most wanted poster, from the Defense Intelligence Agency, asserts that a suspect named Abdul Rahman Abdallah Noor is a former Guantanamo captive. However Abdul Rahman Abdallah Noor's name is not on the official list of all the Guantanamo captives. According to the DIA his alias is Abd al-Rahman Bin Khalil Bin Abdallah Nur. Both men are from Saudi Arabia, but Abdul Rahman Abdallah Noor date of birth is reported to have been January 2, 1980. One of the factors offered to justify Yusif Khalil Abdallah Nur's continued detention was that he was named on a suspicious list. | title=Summarized Administrative Review Board Detainee Statement | publisher=United States Department of Defense | date='date redacted' | author=OARDEC | accessdate=2010-03-16 | quote= | pages=1–10 }} On the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his second annual review board in 2006 his name was transliterated as "Yusef K Abdullah". Combatant Status Review Afghanistan, where he sought out Taliban members. :#Detainee traveled to Khawaja Ghar and received weapons training in the use of hand grenades. :#Detainee was already familiar with the use of the Kalashnikov rifle. :#Detainee retreated to Konduz after bombing raids began in North Afghanistan. :#Detainee surrendered in Mazar-e-Sharif and was put in Jenki prison where he was wounded in the prison uprising. :b. The detainee participated in military operations against the coalition :#Detainee was on the frontlines in Khawaja Ghar manning a foxhole for five months. :#The detainee admitted that he fought with the Taliban. }} Transcript On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a five page summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. First annual Administrative Review Board hearing A Summary of Evidence memo was drafted for his first annual Administrative Review Board hearing in 2005. The following primary factors favor continued detention and was put in Jenki prison where he was wounded in the prison uprising. :b. Training :#The detainee traveled to Khawajaghar and received weapons training in the use of hand grenades. :#The detainee made a separate, earlier trip to Afghanistan to train on the use of a Kalashnikov. :c. Connections/Associations :#The detainee admitted that one of his brothers had traveled to Afghanistan to fight with the Taliban forces. :#The detainee's name and information was found on a list of Arabic names, aliases, and nationalities recovered from safe house raids associated with suspected al Qaida in Karachi, Pakistan. :#The detainee stayed in safe houses at Kandahar and Kabul, Afghanistan, which were used by the Taliban to process and lodge Arabs traveling in Afghanistan to participate in the jihad. :#In early 2001, detainee left weapons training at Melek Center in Kabul, Afghanistan, to return to Saudi Arabia for the Hajj. During this travel, he was detained with another Saudi detainee at a Bahrain airport, questioned about their time in Afghanistan, and released. A tape of Bin Laden calling for jihad was confiscated from the accompanying Saudi detainee by Bahrain customs agents. :d. Intent :#Prior to departing for the frontlines, the detainee was issued one Kalashnikov, three magazines and two hand grenades. :#The detainee was on the frontlines in Khawajaghar manning a foxhole for five months. :e. CSRT :#The detainee said his brother taught him how to use hand grenades. :#The detainee admitted that he had a Kalashnikov and some hand grenades when he surrendered at Mazar-e-Sharif }} The following primary factors favor release or repatriation recruiting for the Taliban in Saudi Arabia. :c. The detainee stated that if he were to be released, he would like to return to Taif, Saudi Arabia where he would attempt to go to college and continue his education. The detainee explained that prior to traveling to Afghanistan, he was enrolled at a teacher's college for approximately two months. The detainee stated that he was interested in pursuing a degree in religious studies. He added however, that if released, he would likely change his focus to studying the Arabic language, or perhaps Biology. :d. The detainee claims he was never associated with al Qaida and says he understands why the Americans are pursuing Usama Bin Laden and says that the actions of Usama Bin Laden and al Qaida have brought shame to the Islamic community. }} Transcript Nur chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. The Department of Defense published a ten page summarized transcript from the unclassified session of his hearing. Second annual Administrative Review Board hearing A four page Summary of Evidence memo was drafted for his second annual Administrative Review Board hearing in 2006. The four page memo listed twenty-four "primary factors favoring continued detention" and eight "primary factors favoring release or transfer". (U) The following primary factors favor continued detention (U) The following primary factors favor release or transfer Repatriation On November 26, 2008 the Department of Defense published a list of the dates when captives were transferred from Guantanamo. According to that list he was transferred on June 24, 2006. Thirteen other men were repatriated with him. References Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:People from Mecca